Dressing up so you like me
by Meki Katoka
Summary: Shizuo is very aggravated, livid, utterly annoyed because it was that day the day that ruined his life each year. the day that would make him cringe. On this day two days they combined into one ...And that day was... Valentines Day prom. Please read and Boy/Boy please do not read If you are offended by BL/ShonenAi
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone I would like to introduce another shizaya._**

 ** _I do not own Durarara_**

 ** _Me: Hello my dear fanfic nation * has nosebleed and black eye_**

 ** _Shizuo: what happened to your face_**

 ** _Izaya: nooo meki-chan_**

 ** _Me: Damn brat nephew..oh yea got in a fight_**

 ** _Shizuo and izaya: please read and review_**

 **** ** _OxOxoXoxoxxOXoxoxxOXoxxoxOXoxoxXOxOxoXoxoxoxoxXOXoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox_**

As Izaya ambled into the school, his crimson gaze landed on the red balloons that floated by the doors and pink streamers that littered the floors. Ah, prom. What a great way to smack him across the face as a reminder that Shizuo would rather drop dead than even be near him; more less go to prom with him. The theme this year was apparently 'True Love', so everything was decorated with a sickening pink and red.

He pondered on if he should ask Shizuo, then how he would even do it. By note? In person? Hah, certainly not if he didn't intend on receiving a black eye.

So, he came across the odd decision of dressing as a girl. Obviously that was the only way the brute would accept his offer.

The black curly wig he wore didn't even looked like a wig, and he even went as far as to wear a red skirt and black flats. It would probably be best to steer clear from heels until he could get used to them. Lip gloss wasn't all that pleasant, but he decided to put it on anyways.

As he walked into class and approached the blond, he inhaled deeply and managed the sweetest smile he could muster.

"May I speak to you privately for a moment, Heiwajima-kun?"

Shizuo's eye jolted open .After being awaken from a daydream about the flea. He looked up and saw the girl."hmm sure" he blushed slightly noticing she was beyond pretty" um what you wanna talk about "he walked out the class room getting odd stares from fellow classmates. He saw the streamers and balloons as he walked and sighed at the realization that prom was indeed here to haunt him.

'Here goes nothing...' The raven thought as he followed the blond out of the classroom and into the hallway. He ignored the students who gave them odd stares and faced Shizuo. "I'm sorry to bother you. I should probably introduce myself first. I'm Kanra; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He politely extended an arm out to shake the others hand. His nails had already been perfectly manicured before he decided to dress like a girl. He showed no sign of fear, despite the fact that he was scared that Shizuo might figure out who he actually was.

"N-nice to meet you Kanra" he was shocked by the others gesture no one. Would never dare touch him besides the flea but he shook her hand as gentle as possible thinking how soft they were.

"I've heard much about you, Heiwajima-kun. I've even seen you around quite often." 'Kanra' pulled his hand back and pretended to shyly twiddle his thumbs. "I finally grew the courage to talk to you and confess." A light blush dusted his cheeks. "I really like you, and would like to go to prom with you."

He gawked at her " you...like me...is this a joke " he blushed trying to make sense if everything that was just said to him.

Izaya shook his head and brushed a strand of black hair behind his ear. "I've liked you for a while now..." This was no lie. Except he wished he could have confessed as he really was. "I'm not good at admitting my true feelings you see. So it took a while for me to convince myself to tell you."

He sighed and then smiled his sweet smile that comes once in a while." I'm not used to this ... Glad anyone likes me here "he grinned like a kid" I'll go to the prom with you and i hope maybe after prom we could go on a date " he scratched his cheek smiling with a light blush dusted on his cheeks

Izaya's breath hitched at the smile. Shizuo had never smiled like this at him... Well, technically it was towards Kanra, but still. "Of course. A date sounds wonderful." He was inwardly cheering, glad Shizuo hadn't recognized that it was really him and not Kanra. He jumped slightly as the bell suddenly rang throughout the hallways.

"Kadota hey oh and Shinra too .this is Kanra she's my date to the prom " he grinned

"Really?" Shinra looked at 'Kanra', then back at Shizuo.

"That's awesome. Glad ya found someone." Kadota smiled at the blond.

Izaya chuckled nervously and waved. "It's nice to meet you both.." He attempted to act shy, but he was really concerned.

Shizuo scratched his cheek smiling " thanks guys

"Well, we'll just leave you two alone then~" Shinra cooed, then paused. "But, have you seen Izaya today, Shizuo? I didn't see him in any of our classes." He glanced at 'Kanra.'

Izaya looked away, knowing Shinra had figured it out. Least he didn't say anything.

Shizuo sighed "no i have not seen the parasite ...and my day has been pretty good so far without him starting fights with me " he growled slightly

Izaya inwardly flinched at the others words, but looked as though he didn't know what they were talking about.

"I see. Well, have fun." Shinra practically began to drag Kadota away.

Shizuo sighed "those two ...well Kanra. The day is almost up I'm going to head home and get ready "he stood up and smiled "I'll see you at eight "he waved and ran down stairs

Izaya smiled and nodded, standing up as well and heading down the stairs. He started towards home, a skip in his step. He had already bought what he was going to wear just in case. He had a good feeling about this, though. So far Shizuo hadn't found out.

Shizuo rushed home kasuka was sitting on the couch ."Nii-san. What's going on" " Ahhh hey kasuka. I got a date for the prom ..I don't have a suit "kasuka nodded "i got you a suit just in case it's on your bed " "i owe you kasuka i really do"

After getting home, Izaya snuck up to his room and started getting ready. He wore a short scarlet dress, curling the hair for the wig. He hardly out any makeup on, but just so he seemed more girl-ish, he put a little on. The raven wore black heels and put on a perfume so Shizuo wouldn't notice his scent. Since the blond always said that's how he found him.

Shizuo put on the suit quickly slicking back his hair and checking himself in the mirror "osu" he grunted in agreement with his looks and headed out get "Kanra" from her house.

Izaya looked himself over in the mirror, deciding he was ready. Before Shizuo would show up at his door, he snuck out of his room and out of the house, waiting at the front door. The raven didn't want Shizuo to see his family. His parents wouldn't even allow him to go to prom, especially not as a girl! Since he usually stayed in his room, his parents would probably assume that's where he was while he was actually at prom.

Shizuo gulped driving over to the address he was given and parked in front." ok i can do this "he got out the car and his jaw dropped seeing Kanra. Already waiting out front

The raven looked up and saw Shizuo, blushing slightly at how handsome he looked. 'Kanra' slowly walked up to Shizuo before stopping in his tracks when he stood before him. "You look great."

He shook his head from the initial shock "you look beautiful "he gave a gentle smile and held out his hand "shall we go "he blushed knowing he sounded like some butler

Izaya offered a warm smile, his blush darkening at the comment. Extending an arm out, he put his hand in the others; making his heart rate increase. "We shall~" He nearly giggled at the cute blush that dusted Shizuo's cheeks.

Shizuo led Kanra to the car and opened the door for "Kanra" to get in ." here you go"

"Thank you." The raven got into the car and sat down. He probably looked calm, but he was inwardly nervous and antsy. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. What would Shizuo do if he had found it that he really was all along? Well, that didn't matter at the moment.

Shizuo got in and crank up the car with a soft smile. "off we go" he drove off to the school .thinking to himself how majorly luckily he was. He smiled and parked in front of the school.

Izaya hummed softly along with the song as they drove towards the school. He couldn't help it, it was catchy. As they approached the school the raven's heart beat sped up. He watched for a moment as a few other students walked in with their dates before opening his door. "This is going to be so fun. I've never been to prom before." He said excitedly with a wide smile.

"I haven't either he got out the car taking a deep breathe then grabs kanra's hand " let's go in "he held up tickets. Smiling.

"Yeah." 'Kanra' nodded and stood up out of the car, closing the door behind him. Since they were holding hands, the raven blushed slightly as he intertwined their fingers. He was still slightly getting used to walking in heels, but he was doing well so far as he started towards the school.

Shizuo smiled causing girls and guys alike to drop their jaws . Never have they seen the sight . others banked on the end of the world while girls that finally noticed how Shizuo is gorgeous started glaring at first at Kanra until they released she was a beauty and set on just pouting.

Izaya noticed the others reactions and held back the strong urge to laugh. Too bad they hadn't realized what good of a guy Shizuo was before. "You seem to be quite popular now~ I hope you won't grow tired of me." He pouted slightly as they walked into the school and in the gym where Prom was being held.

"I'm not erm i mean i uh "he blushed "i don't like girls like them ...I like you "he turned jet red releasing his words

Izaya smiled at the blonde's words, giggling as when he turned red. "You really are so kind underneath that strength, hm?" Though, he loved Shizuo's strength as well. The raven stopped in his tracks and turned to face Shizuo. "Shall we dance then?"

He nodded and smiled "we shall" he gracefully took the ravens hands and guided him to the dance floor. "I'll take the lead " a ballroom slow song played and Shizuo placed one hand on kanra's waist and the other in her hand

Izaya felt his heart flutter at the sudden actions. "That would be a good idea since I'm not the best at slow dancing." He smiled sheepishly, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. The raven placed his free hand on Shizuo's shoulder, crimson eyes flickering up to stare into the others eyes.

The blond caught the crimson gaze not breaking the contact for a single second .he twirled them around to the pace of the music "beautiful". He smiled softly feeling a sudden feeling of something he wasn't used to

Izaya followed the others steps, surprisingly getting the hang of slow dancing quickly. The blush in his cheeks darkening at the compliment. His dress would occasionally swish from side to side as they twirled. Izaya suddenly got the extremely strong urge to kiss the blond, but didn't want to push it. "You're a great dancer." He said softly with a smile.

He was taken aback by her " thank you" he smiled back at her. As the song ended Shizuo bowed and raised his head" would you like to take a walk in the garden" he took her hand gently and bring it to his lips kissing it softly making all the fan girls cry because they missed the chance of being a princess for the night.

Izaya wasn't too happy that the song had ended, but that thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as his hand was kissed. His face turned a fiery shade of crimson at this. He swore he could have fainted at that moment. The raven then nodded. "I would love to, Shizuo." Saying his full name felt right, even though he was so used to the nickname 'Shizu-chan'.

Shizuo held out his arm for Kanra and smiled. He took her out the gym and into the garden around back. "Thank you "he smiled and stood in front of the colorful fountain that was decorated for prom. "You don't know how happy i am right now"

'Kanra' hooked his arm with Shizuo's as they sauntered out of the school. Izaya stared at the beautiful fountain before looking up at the blond. He felt familiar warmth spread through his chest at the blonde's words. He actually made Shizuo happy for once. "You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you, though. I've waited a long time for this... I'm really happy too, to say the least." But he knew Izaya Orihara could never make him happy. It was just Kanra. And admittedly, it kind of hurt. Keeping his gaze on Shizuo, he wondered if he could be a little brave and leaned forward ever so slightly.

Shizuo noted the action and gave in he placed kanra's chin in-between his fingers and tilted the raven's ever so slightly leaning down to capture her lips in a soft kiss

Izaya's heart leapt as the gap between them closed and his lips met Shizuo's in a chaste kiss. He kissed back, wishing this could last forever. Wishing he could have a redo on the first time they met. Knowing he couldn't be Kanra forever.. He hasn't even noticed the single tear that ran down his cheek.

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes noting the crystal like tear. He caressed kanra's cheeks and stroked the tear away with his thumb." why are you crying" he felt a pang in his chest from the sight of the young raven.

Izaya blinked rapidly as he slowly came back to reality. Crying? He was? Quickly reaching up to feel his cheek, he found that he was indeed crying. "Because... Because I'm really, really happy." He chuckled softly. That was part of the reason. He wanted so badly to confess, but he didn't want Shizuo to be sad or angry on a night he smiled so brightly. "...Yeah, I'm just happy, Shizuo. Thank you so much for this." He genuinely smiled, kissing the blonde's cheek.

Shizuo finally gave in " tell me the truth… Izaya..."


	2. Chapter 2

He knew his identity since he picked her up from prom and walked in. Shizuo was observant. Noticing the same smirk. Izaya gave off and. That gave it away .but Shizuo wasn't mad or sad just oddly relieved. Izaya's smile faltered as his eyes widened. He swore his heart could have jumped out of his chest by how hard it was pounding. He found out? How long had he known? Wait- why wasn't he livid? A million questions plagued the ravens mind. "...You knew all along?" He said in a barely audible tone, his voice going back to normal. "I figured it out when we first came in. No one smirks at girls who are defeated. But you." he stared down at the raven not letting go of the gentle hold on his cheek.

Izaya wanted to laugh at the comment, but was frozen. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. But, still feeling the gentle hand cupping his cheek made him less nervous. "I-I'm... I'm sorry, Shizu-chan. I just... I thought... I mean, I was pretty sure you wouldn't come to prom with me if I was...You know, me, and not Kanra." He stopped his rambling apology and searched the blonde's honey brown eyes as if looking for an answer. "...Why? You hate me, don't you..?" "I don't ...hate you" He let out a sigh and embraced the raven in a gentle hug. "Izaya...i love you "the words he has been holding onto for so long were finally released. "You never noticed ...you wanted to start fights and treat me like a test subject. "He buried his face in the raven's hair "you never noticed when i heard you crying .when you were sad ...I wanted to be there...so i just went along with the chases for your sake...i love you more than anything in the world izaya" he finally confessed with all his heart." i just wanted to know the real you behind the informant" The shock was hitting Izaya all at once as more tears streamed down his face. The blonde's words were quickly sinking in. He held onto Shizuo as if his life depended on it- maybe it did. "Shizu...I..." He tried to find the right words; his crying wasn't really helping him either. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculously difficult they made this for each other. "I started fights because it got your attention. I thought if you couldn't love me, then you could hate with all you might as long as you didn't disappear from my life completely... Because..." The words were hard to force out, but he managed to do so. "I love you, Shizuo. I love you so much..." He buried his face in Shizuo's shoulder.

"That's all i needed to hear "he held the raven in his arms stroking his hair lightly." i won't leave you ...I promise i won't disappear " Shizuo. Felt the pain he felt slip away and enjoyed being able to see the side of Izaya he always dreamed of" Izaya ...without all the makeup ...perfume wig and dress...you're still beautiful. In my eyes"

Izaya relaxed against the blond, enjoying the gentle feeling of the blonde's hand stroking his hair. Shizuo's words made a smile tug at the corners of his lips. "... You mean my now smeared makeup?" He attempted to joke, chuckling softly as he reached a hand up to wipe his tears. "... I know there's no music out here but... Please dance with me again." He whispered, feeling safe in Shizuo's arms. "I will gladly "he chuckled and got into the position once more dancing with the other. "No matter what you're beautiful." Izaya blushed at the blonde's words as they danced. "You're quite the romantic, huh~?" He giggled and rested his head on Shizuo's shoulder. "Even if these heels are killing my feet, I don't want this night to end..."

"It doesn't have to end ...you can change and we can go out on the date i promised

Shizuo smiled at the raven pulling out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off the smeared make up" Izaya chuckled as he felt the blond wipe his makeup off, then nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. I'll have to be careful sneaking back into my house, though." Because who knew what his father would do if he found out about any of this. "Hmmm i could distract them" he chuckled "I'll talk to your family at the door you climb through your window. Izaya was a bit hesitant at the idea. But, it really was the only way he'd get in safely. "Alright. I warn you, they're not really the most pleasant people to talk to, though." He offered a sheepish smile. "Its fine i can deal with them" he smiled and swooped up Izaya bridal. Izaya was about to reply, but a noise that was reminiscent to a squeak escaped his lips instead as he was suddenly lifted. "Shizu-chan..! I-I am fully capable of walking, you know?" He put his now red face in his hands. Though, he wouldn't admit that he actually liked this. "That was cute .what's wrong with a guy holding his boyfriend. Huh" he waited on the ravens reaction smirking. Izaya didn't think it was possible for his face to get any redder, but he was wrong. He inwardly cursed at himself for making such a noise. "W-Well... Nothing I suppose..."

"Ready to go" he grinned and started for the car .all envious people cried in sorrow watching the beautiful scene before them.

The raven nodded slightly, chuckling lightly at the people's reactions. "You'd think they'd be used to it by now and move on." He could only imagine how they would react if they knew it was Izaya Orihara that Shizuo was carrying. He sighed" i don't care about them only you "he put Izaya in the car. Izaya couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Admittedly, he missed being in Shizuo's arms as soon as he was put down. But he wanted more than anything to get out of these clothes, especially the heels... Shizuo drove back to Izaya's place and parked "let's go "i got out the car and walked to the door ringing the doorbell. The raven pushed aside the slight nervous feeling and got out of the car, going to the back of the house and started to slowly climb back into his room. He started to undress and look for a suit preferably since it was their first date and all. After a small bit Izaya's father came to the door, opening it and narrowing his eyes at the blond. "Can I help you?"

Shizuo bowed "hello my name is Shizuo Heiwajima and i wanted to come pick up Izaya-kun for our date. Izaya tossed the wig onto the floor and quickly changed into his suit. He forgot to tell Shizuo that his father was... Well...quite homophobic, to be frank. Izaya's father froze, looking as though he was processing the words before the raven's mother showed up. "Ah, did you say a date? And you're Shizuo? This is wonderful; Izaya's spoken so much of you! It's so nice to finally meet you." She clasped her hands together, a wide smile on her face. Shizuo smiled softly "it's very nice to meet you both" he glanced over at his father and bowed "I'll be sure to bring him back the way i took him sir " he raised his head and held out his hand to shake his father's hand. The father looked at the blonde's hand before giving in and reaching to shake it. "Well, if he knows what's best for him, he won't come back." It was a serious tone, but Izaya's mother laughed nervously as if it were a joke.

"Oh, stop it. He's only joking." She attempted to reassure.

Izaya finally came down once he thought he looked nice enough, surprised to see his father shaking hands with Shizuo.

"Sir Can you tell me what you mean by that "she kept his temper in check for the sake of Izaya but if he heard correctly his dad wasn't too keen of him.

Izaya nervously glanced between the two.

"I don't allow fags in my house." He said harshly, looking back at the raven. "Don't come back unless you decide to stop being a sinner."

Izaya's mother looked baffled. "Of course he can come back! He's our son!"


	3. Chapter 3

The raven walked past the two of them and up to Shizuo, grabbing his hand. "Can we go? Please?" He whispered, not noticing he was shaking.

" Sinners huh ...who are you to judge. The one thing a dad should do is protect their family but you cast away your son because he is different ...what a load. Of crap. i never knew god would hate people he created let alone allow them to be hated...some god you worship " he growled " if you don't want him to come back fine he can live with me and my brother "he lightly squeezed the raven's hand "Izaya raised an eyebrow and waited a moment before opening the door and getting out as well, going to the trunk where the blond was as his lips parted slightly. He just noticed how beautiful the stars were. Izaya raised an eyebrow and waited a moment before opening the door and getting out as well, going to the trunk where the blond was as his lips parted slightly. He just noticed how beautiful the stars were."Mrs. Orihara it was a pleasure to meet you. If you want to see Izaya come as you like and tell mairuri and kururi are welcome as well" he turned his back and started walking to the car. Izaya looked at Shizuo in surprise, his shaking settling down. He looked back at his mother, who had nodded at Shizuo and mouthed 'I love you' to the raven. Izaya followed the blond, flinching when he heard his father slam the door shut. "Shizuo..." He said softly, stopping in his tracks. "I'm sorry.. I forgot to warn you.. I didn't mean for that to happen.. He's just.." He shook his head and kissed Izaya lightly on the lips" it doesn't matter as long as your mom and sisters love you I'm fine"

Izaya blushed slightly and gave a curt nod. His mother was hardly ever home, but his sisters did love him. No matter how much of a pain they were, he loved them too. "I don't want this to ruin our date. I want to forget about it." He sighed, then smiled. "So, where are we going?"

He smiled " it's a good place no worries "he had a picnic in the trunk and two big blankets" you'll love it there "Izaya would love being anywhere as long as Shizuo was there, but he couldn't say that aloud or his cheeks would burn. "Alright. I trust you." He said instead, walking up to the car and opening the passenger's door before slipping inside. Shizuo spotted Izaya's dad looking out the window and bowed politely before. Getting in the car and driving off. Izaya noticed his father as well, deciding to look down at his lap instead. He was quite used to this honestly. No matter what he did, it was always wrong in his father's eyes. "I wonder how people will react when they see us together tomorrow at school." He chuckled at the thought, trying to take his mind off of things. He kissed Izaya's hand reassuringly "i hope they faint from jealousy" he wanted Izaya happy and he would do anything for him. Izaya giggled and shook his head. "Ah, that's right, I've forgotten. A lot of girls have seemed to take an interest in you now. They probably will faint" "ha-ha that's there loss I'm all yours now " he drove under a bridge and onto an empty field that stars could be seen from. "Damn right~" Izaya smirked, then blinked as they approached the empty field. "What are we doing here?" He looked at the other curiously. You'll see" he got out the car and opened the trunk taking out the supplies and the gift he bought. Izaya raised an eyebrow and waited a moment before opening the door and getting out as well, going to the trunk where the blond was as his lips parted slightly. He just noticed how beautiful the stars were. "...You really are a romantic." He smiled.

"I try". He smiled and took the ravens hand walking up the hill and laying the stuff out " i wanted this to be special". "You've succeeded in making it special." Izaya was still surprised by this, following Shizuo up the hill. He looked around, the wind gently caressing his face and ruffled his hair slightly. It definitely was a nice, quiet place.

He laid the blanket out and kicked off his shoes bringing the other blanket on the side. ."I brought sandwiches, salads tea and milk ." he also brought out a. Small Black box with a ribbon "open it after we eat "he smiled and handed it to the raven.

"Wow..." Izaya looked at all that Shizuo had set up, then at the small box. He was a very curious person, but he'd wait since that's what the blond wanted. He carefully took the box and offered a warm smile. "Thank you, Shizuo.." He slipped his shoes off as well and sat on the blanket.

Shizuo stretched and started drinking strawberry milk he made "mmm so good "she smiled like a kid enjoying the milk.

Izaya chuckled and shook his head. "Shizu-chan likes strawberry milk too much~" He teased lightly, leaning against the blond. He looked up at the sky, crimson eyes glinting as a shooting star swiftly swept across the sky. "What no milk is a necessity of life " he blushed slightly"ah hey make a wish izaya" he smiled and closed his eyes. "Hmm.." Izaya hummed softly in thought, closing his eyes as he made a wish. He then opened his eyes slowly and looked at the blond. "Did you make a wish too?"."No ...my wish already came true the moment i kissed you tonight "he wrapped his arm around the raven. Izaya smiled, looking up in Shizuo's eyes. "Well, I wished that you'd kiss me again~ Can you grant me that wish?" He tilted his head to the side cutely. Shizuo leaned down kissing the raven more passionately then the first kiss pulling him close to his chest. Izaya blushed darkly at the passionate kiss, turning his head slightly to deepen the kiss. His heart thrumming against his chest. The raven reached up and ran his fingers through Shizuo's soft blond hair. Shizuo licked Izaya's bottom lip for entrance .tracing small circles on the ravens back. Izaya was slightly surprised by this, but parted his lips, allowing the blond entrance. His crimson eyes slid closed to fully enjoy the kiss.

Shizuo deepen the kiss loving the flavor of the raven .he loved ever bit and got a little adventurous he lifted the raven in his lap nipping his bottom lip lightly

The raven could feel his cheeks heat up more as he was lifted on the blonde's lap. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, gasping lightly when his lip was nipped at. Izaya ran his tongue along the blonde's.

Shizuo sucked the ravens tongue i. Playing around in his mouth taking in the flavor of the raven. He melted his body into the raven relishing his slim figure by gently gliding his. Fingers down his sides and resting them on his hips.

Izaya moaned softly as their tongues battled, shivering slightly as he felt Shizuo's fingers run down his sides and on his hips. Where did this talent come from? Shizuo was an amazing kisser.

Shizuo hated that his lungs were burning from the lack of air .he just want a little more but he couldn't .he reluctantly. Broke the kiss and panted softly

Izaya's lungs too needed a break, so as soon as the other pulled back, he panted as well. "Are...you sure you've never kissed anyone else?" He said between pants then chuckled, resting his forehead against the blonde's forehead.

" You're my first and last kiss izaya " he smiled and hugged the raven falling back onto the blanket

Izaya blinked as he moved forward when Shizuo moved back, holding onto the blond. "I wonder if you planned on me being on top of you~? After all, you were the one who put me on your lap~" He teased with a smirk, then giggled and nuzzled the blonde's neck. This really was a nice planned date. It was so peaceful out here.

"Ah ha maybe i may even try to do more to you" he smirked rubbing the raven down his back before patting his butt ."Cute little pair you got back there" he chuckled giving each cheek a squeeze. Izaya blushed at the pat, gasping at the squeeze. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the blond, his lips curling upwards. "Well, well. Suddenly getting all cocky on me~ Confidence is pretty sexy, you know~? Better watch it~". " I don't know what you're talking about " he smirked giving another squeeze. "I just like touching you" he leaned up giving izaya a playful lick on the neck. Izaya let a small moan escape his lips and shivered when his sensitive neck was licked. "Y-You seem to know exactly where to touch already..~" He smiled and pulled izaya into a hug "i can't believe i finally caught you. What took you so long" He pouted. "I was scared..." Izaya chuckled sheepishly and buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. "I didn't think you'd ever love me the way that I loved you..". " I...i was waiting i wanted to know if you had feelings for me. So bad i couldn't stand it ...that's why i was always pissed off" he held the raven tightly. Izaya leaned down and pecked the blonde's lips. "Now you know." He smiled slightly. "I've loved you for a long time now." He kissed Izaya's forehead " now since that is established ...open the box " he smiled


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya perked up instantly. "Yes sir~" He reached over to grab the box. He had been curious about what was in the box since Shizuo brought it up. The raven carefully opened the lid to the small box to reveal what was inside.

There was a ruby red ring inside incrusted in diamonds." do you like it " he felt a little nervous.

"Of course I do.." The raven's eyes widened as he stared down at the beautiful ring, a light blush dusting his face. "Sh-Shizu-chan, this looks expensive... You didn't have to..."

" It was my mom's...she told me to give it to the person i love and i did "he smiled and pressed his forehead again set Izaya's" she'll be happy that i gave it to you"

"Really...?" Izaya took the ring out and slowly slid it on his ring finger. "Why would she be happy..?"

"Before mom and dad died they always worried that my temper would prevent me from loving people so she. Made me promise that i wouldn't let i to get the best of me" he smiled

Izaya's crimson eyes flickered up to meet the blind's gaze in surprise. He didn't know if he should be apologizing for bringing it up or happy that Shizuo and him were together. He settled on reaching up and gently caressing Shizuo's cheek. "I love your temper. Your strength; everything about you. You don't have to change, but I suppose it's good you aren't letting it get the best of you." He offered a small smile.

He was happy that everything came into place" one last surprise izaya" he pointed up words to the Halley's Comet and the shooting stars that filled the sky

The raven looked up to where Shizuo was pointing as he gasped lightly at the beautiful sight. "I can't believe this is happening..." He whispered. This was like some sort of dream.

" I made sure it was tonight i spammed the news station to ask when it was coming" he smiled and hugged the raven

"This is just..." Who knew someone could render Izaya Orihara speechless. Well, if it had to be anyone, of course it was Shizuo Heiwajima. "It's amazing.. You're going to make it where I end up not wanting to leave." He chuckled, snaking his arms around the blonde's neck.

"I wish we didn't have to leave ..."He kissed the raven on the head and sighed " about earlier ...Would you want to live with me and my brother

Izaya's smile faltered slightly as he looked to the side. He wanted so badly to... He's waited so long to be able to escape that house. So it should just be that easy, right? All he had to do was say yes. "... Yes. I don't want to leave Mairuri and Kururi but... I just..." Don't want to hurt anymore. He couldn't say that aloud, though.

They can come too hell even your mom. I don't want to be without you for a single second...i don't want you to cry anymore. "He held the raven desperately.

Izaya's breath hitched at the others words. "... My mother loves him too much. It's why he's gotten away with all he's done for so long. Plus, she's hardly ever home. I'm surprised she was even home tonight." He looked in the other's eyes. "But... You'd really let my sisters stay..?"

"Yes whatever you want kasuka wouldn't mind ...i just don't want you to leave my side ...i want to protect you from him ...i don't want you to hurt any longer" he held the raven not noticing that he was shaking from mixed emotions.

"...Shizu-chan..." He took notice of the shaking, then ran his fingers through Shizuo's hair as if it would help calm him. It was more of an attempt. "Thank you..." He felt tears burn at the edges of his eyes but held them back. He couldn't cry twice in one night. Plus, Shizuo already felt bad. He needed to show that he was alright, so the raven smiled brightly.

"Izaya...please...stay with me "he couldn't hold it in anymore tears formed and fell down the blonde's cheeks

Pulling back, Izaya saw the tears as he felt guilt tug at his heart painfully. He gently wiped the others tears and rested his forehead on the blonde's. "I'll stay with you.

"You promise" the blond looked like a child who lost something." you'll stay with me "he sniffled.

"I promise." Izaya said honestly, kissing Shizuo's cheek. "What, do you want me to pinky promise or something~?" He chuckled, attempting to joke to lighten the mood. He didn't like seeing the blond sad, wanting to make him happy again.

Shizuo just clung to izaya resting his face against the raven's chest. He was comfortable and enjoyed the raven

Izaya played slightly with Shizuo's hair. "... I'll have to return to get my stuff soon...And talk to my sisters.. But I don't really want to do that tonight."

"We can stay here tonight i have pillows and. Stuff in the car" Shizuo looked at izaya

"You just prepared for everything, hm?" Izaya smiled, then nodded. "Staying the night here sounds nice... I am getting a bit tired too.."

I'll go get the stuff " he slowly got up and rushed to the car grabbing his portable mini heater the other blanket and pillows along with water and camping light .he came back and put the stuff down then run and got two logs forcing them into the ground making them stable placing the blanket over it like a tent" just in case it rains were covered"

"Ah, you really did plan this all out.." Izaya watched the blond set it all up, glad Shizuo thought of just in case it ended up raining. "I'm glad you brought the heater, though. I do get quite cold." He chuckled.

" I kind of guessed you wear that jacket all the time " he smiled finishing and making a bed under it bring i the lamp and mini heater.

Izaya nodded, lying on his back. "Yeah, I usually can't just wear a T-shirt around or anything because I'll get really cold. So I wear a jacket or long sleeved shirt. But I wore a dress for you~" He giggled.

He blushed remembering the dress" izaya don't ever do that in front of anyone but me " he growled possessively

Izaya raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his face. "You're quite possessive, huh~? Don't worry, Shizu-chan, I won't ever wear those kinds of things in front of anyone but you."

He grunted and picked izaya up and put him inside the tent and turned on the heater.

The raven blushed lightly when he was lifted and set in the tent, sighing contently as warmth began to surround them. He clung to the blond. "You're warm.."

He chuckled and nuzzled into the raven's hair. "I just noticed how soft you are " he smiled

Izaya practically purred and leaned into the touch as if he were a cat. He couldn't help it, it felt nice. "That's because you've never felt my hair before." He chuckled softly

He snorted and kissed his forehead" i lobe you izzy-chan" he smirked lightly and kissed his forehead

Shizuo then closed his eyes and held him protectively." so much " he smoked then yawned

"I-Iza-Chan?" Izaya blushed slightly, but relaxed against the others warm and protective embrace. "I love you too. Shizu-chan.. So much.." His crimson eyes slid closed as he fell into a deep slumber.

Shizuo smiled lazily and kissed the raven on the cheek holding him tightly "night izzy-chan" he fell asleep in his newly found lover's arms.

It had been the best sleep he'd had in a long time. Izaya didn't move a muscle, just stayed snuggled up against the blond and breathed softly. When morning came the sun hit his eyes and he groaned, eyes slowly fluttering open.

Shizuo slept like a log embracing izaya in tight hug with his face in the raven's hair "mmmm" he groaned slightly holding the raven

Izaya smiled as he stayed still, enjoying the comforting warmth of the blond. He could faintly hear Shizuo's heart beat that relaxed him even more. He didn't want to leave but knew they eventually would have to.


	5. Chapter 5

He grunted and opened his eyes." mmm izaya. Morning" he sighed hugging the raven

"Good morning? More like afternoon." Izaya teased, chuckling softly. "I've never slept in this late... I'm usually a morning person. But I've never been this comfortable either.." " Hmmm oh yea" he chuckled and kissed the other on the cheek " you can always be comfortable with me "

"I don't doubt it." Izaya blushed slightly when he was kissed on the cheek. "You know...We're late for school." He didn't honestly mind, he hasn't missed one day this entire year, so it's not like he'd get in trouble.

" No school today were going to get your stuff and move to my apartment along with your sisters" he was dead serious

"...Alright but... I just hope my father isn't home.." Izaya moved closer to the blond if that were possible. He was excited to move, but not to face his dad.

"If he is ill protecting you from him" he held the raven protectively." once we settle in we can all go on vacation

Izaya loved feeling protected in Shizuo's arms. "Are you sure? I can help pay." It wasn't an offer, more like saying something he'd definitely do.

"No its fine i have kasuka to thank for that he gets trips all the time"

"I see... I'll have to thank him too then." Izaya smiled slightly. Not only for the trip, but for letting he stays there. He knew his sisters would probably be annoying. "We should probably get going then, ne?"

He nodded and reluctantly let go of izaya starting to pack up everything

Izaya helped gather everything up and place it back in the truck. "My sisters get out of school earlier than us, so they should be home by now."

"Ok let's go" he got in the car and smiled.

Izaya opened the door and slipped into the car as well, shutting the door behind him and nodding. "Mm. Let's go." He inhaled deeply, ready to do this. Shizuo drove to Izaya's house and parked up front. Izaya hesitantly got out of the car and walked up to the house, opening the door. He figured they were all in separate rooms and wanted to see the twins first.

Shizuo followed him inside sniffing he air" i smell your dad " he said quietly

Izaya blinked, then chuckled despite the current position. Shizuo was like a dog, and he didn't mean that in a mean way. It was actually quite cute.

"I thought I told you that fags weren't allowed in my house."

The ravens smile immediately fell as he stared blankly at his father. "That's fine... I just need to pack my things."

His father seemed to ponder on this before stepping aside. "Hurry up before I kick you out myself."

Shizuo temper went up" he piece of shit " he glared and smirked at his father " if you lay a hand on my izaya ..I'll kill you where you stand "

To put his point across he punched the wall so hard it made another doorway to the living room." you got that pops" he cracked his knuckles.

The father's eyes widened as he stared at the large hole that was punched in the wall. "...You're a monster."

Izaya felt something snap inside of him as he flicked out his switchblade and slashed his father's chest. "Your definition of monster is fucked up! If you want to see a real monster, just look in the mirror! What kind of father treats his children the way you have for years?! Fathers are kind and loving! You lost the title father years ago!" The raven froze, surprised that he had blown up like that. It was rare for him to get so angry

Shizuo put a hand on his shoulder . " A real man accepts his children ...not toss them aside." he grabbed Izaya's hand " you can't even accept the fact izaya is in pain crying out for help ...does that make you feel good ...deadbeat." he walked izaya past the man and took him to his room" hey let's get packing ok"

Izaya followed Shizuo, putting his switchblade away. "Y-Yeah..." He got out one of his suitcases and began to pack his things with shaky hands. He wanted stab him. Stab the man that had caused him pain for so many years. It was wrong and horrible, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to. In the end he couldn't even do it, though. Shizuo came up behind izaya and wrapped his arms around him touching his hand " calm down. Iza-Chan" he whispered into Izaya's ear with a soothing voice.

Izaya tensed at first, then relaxed in the blonde's arms. "Thank you, Shizu-chan..." He finished packing, turning to face the blond as he hugged him tightly.

Shizuo hugged him back tightly " let's go tell your sisters the news

"They will be happy i told kasuka about the move and he said he would love to meet your sisters"

"Oh geez, I hope they'll behave themselves.. They've had a crush-...Actually, more like an obsession with him for a while now." Izaya chuckled sheepishly, shaking his head.

" Yea i noticed. But no worries kasuka is very tolerant look at his older brother " he chuckled and grabbed the luggage

Izaya smiled and nodded. "I'll go get them-"

"Iza-nii!" Mairuri rushed in, holding onto Kururi tightly. "Papa is in a bad mood."

"Scary..." Kururi repeated quietly, hiding behind Mairuri.

"I know, I know.. I want you guys to have a choice in this, but as your older brother I want to protect you. Just trust that I know what's best for you, okay? Can you go pack your things?"

The twins exchanged confused looks before nodding slowly and going to their room.

He smiled." hey izzy-chan anything else you wanna bring

He looked around the room to see if he had anything "any posters or pictures "

The raven shook his head. "I brought a few books that I hadn't read yet. Other than that there's nothing."

When the twins returned with their bags packed, Izaya knew he would be bombarded with questions, so decided to say, "Shizuo and Kasuka decided to let us stay at their house."

The twins instantly beamed. "Really?! Kasuka?!"

"Kasuka-kun.." Kururi repeated excitedly.

" Yep you finally get to meet him ha-ha and he wants to meet you guys too so hurry and put your stiff in my car"

Mairuri practically dragged Kururi out of the room, until she was grabbed in a bruising grip by her father.

"Just where do you think you're going?!"

The raven had to run up and push the father away for them to escape. "Just run, okay?!"

The twins hesitantly started to run as their father slammed Izaya against the wall.

"You can't take my daughters away from me!"

"They're not your daughters!" Izaya glared at the man.

Shizuo saw what was happening and stared blankly approaching" ..." he grabbed the back of his father's shirt and slammed him into the wall" didn't ..I tell you...don't touch izaya."

His voice was cold as ice his eyes were the same as he

Izaya watched this, completely frozen. He then snapped out of it and walked up, hugging the blond from behind. "That's enough... Let's get out of here." He said in a soothing voice.

Shizuo stopped seeing the bloody mess he made. He was shaking from anger trying to calm down when he heard the raven's voice. "Shizuo..." He turned the blond to face him, reaching up to gently caress Shizuo's cheek. "It's alright now.. Breathe." He panted heavily and calmed down "did i kill him ..." fear covered his features

Izaya kneeled down next to the unconscious man and out two fingers to his neck, feeling a pulse. "No. He'll be alright. My mother will be home soon and will call an ambulance for him." He assured, standing back up.

Shizuo trembled slightly just like back then he went out of control" ok..." his voice was low and hurt he didn't like violence but he proved over and over that he did. He thought about itched was a monster.

Noticing the guilty look on the blonds face, Izaya leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Its okay, Shizu-chan. I promise. He asked for it."

Shizuo sighed and looked at izaya " you wanna leave him and go to my place" he said holding the raven's hand

Izaya nodded, intertwining their fingers. "Mairuri and Kururi are probably waiting for us." He said as he started out the door. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he didn't care about his father's current state.

Shizuo followed the raven like a lost puppy thinking about everything " he looked at his lover and smiled softly .

Izaya offered his own warm smile and saw the twins already in the car, holding each other. Izaya got in the car as well and reassured that they were okay now. "Just think, you'll get to see Kasuka soon."

They seemed to cheer up at this.

"Let me text him real quick " Shizuo got in the car speed texting kasuka.

" He said he made up rooms for the girls"

"Kasuka made our room for us, Kururi!" Mairuri squeezed Kururi tightly.

"Can't breathe..." Kururi mumbled quietly.

Izaya chuckled at their reaction, reaching over to place his hand on Shizuo's

" He said. He wants you to go to his movie shoot tomorrow. Wanna go" he smiled and started driving

Mairuri squealed and nodded excitedly.

"We'll take that as a yes..." Izaya smiled sheepishly. "Told you they were going to be this way.."

Its fine "He chuckled. Driving off. He went home

When they made it to the blonde's house the twins quickly got out of the car and rushed up to the front door.

"W-Wait-...Geez. Are you sure Kasuka is ready for this?" Izaya glanced at Shizuo, chuckling.

"Yep very "kasuka opened the door with his usual stoic expression "you must be Orihara-sans little sisters .it's a pleasure to meet you " Shizuo got out the car and grabbed the luggage

Mairuri shook Kasuka's hand happily. "I-I'm Mairuri."

"Kururi.." Kururi said quietly behind Mairuri, staring at Kasuka.

Izaya helped with the luggage, hoping the twins weren't getting in trouble.

Kasuka gave them a rare smile " very nice to meet you .come in i have the rooms set up for you two and i made dinner.

Shizuo chuckles and walked inside the house

"Did you hear that, Kururi? Kasuka set our room up and made dinner!" Mairuri pulled Kururi along excitedly.

The raven followed Shizuo, grabbing his hand. "...Shizuo... Thank you for this, really... I want to make it up to you."

He shook his head taking Izaya's stuff to his own room" think nothing of it. I care about you and I'm fond of your sisters " He grinned and sat Izaya's stuff on the bed ."Here you go"

"I still owe you." Izaya followed the blond and set the other bag down and stepped forward to hug Shizuo. "You have no idea how much this means to us..."

Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven and hugged him gently." i love you...i wanted to protect you and warm you and sleep. Holding you. I couldn't pass this up ...your all i ever want " he rested his face on the raven's. Shoulder

The raven's breath hitched at Shizuo's words, hugging the blond tighter. "I definitely owe you... I love you so much, Shizu-chan.." He heard Mairuri squealing from downstairs and chuckled. Shizuo kissed the raven wrapping his. Arms around his waist pulling him flush against him. Izaya blinked at the sudden kiss, but immediately melted into it as he kissed back. The raven wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, one hand playing slightly with the others soft hair. Shizuo closed the bedroom door kissing him deeper pinning him to the door towering over the raven "mmm~"

Izaya's eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened, quickly drowning in this feeling. He swiped his tongue along the blonde's lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Shizuo replied opening his mouth some accepting his tongue. Moving his hands down the raven's hips he growled possessively "mmm" he groaned kissed him more passionately. A pleasurable shiver ran down the raven's spine at the possessive growl as his tongue moved against the others. Running his hands down Shizuo's chest slowly, Izaya leaned into the touch he felt on his hips. He moved his tongue with the ravens and groaned from the warmth he was currently feeling in his chest. To be a little adventurous he moved his hands over the raven's but and squeezed lightly smirking into the kiss. A cute, small noise escaped the ravens lips when his ass was squeezed, making a light blush dust his face. As their tongues danced, he couldn't help but start to feel hot. Especially when they were so close together. He broke the kiss and went down kissing and licking the raven's neck leaving small red hickys on his neck. "Your mine. And only mind" he licked over the marks. He then picked the raven up effortlessly

Izaya moaned lightly as his neck was very sensitive and Shizuo seemed to know just where to suck and lick to make him squirm. He blinked rapidly when he was lifted, holding onto the blond. "Mm. Only yours.." He repeated./

Suddenly before things got heated someone knocked on his door .he cussed inwardly and sat izaya on the bed. Going to open the door ." yes" " nii-san it's time for dinner " kasuka peeked in at. Izaya seeing izaya flushed ." did i interrupt something ." the younger brother smirked and looked up at Shizuo." no nothing "he stuttered and kasuka nodded walking downstairs.


End file.
